


Fears and Surprises

by vLightnDarkv



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Day 8, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, VICTOR IS AN IDIOT, Valentine's Day, Victuuri Week 2017, Yuri is in his head too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 21:12:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9787193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vLightnDarkv/pseuds/vLightnDarkv
Summary: When Victor seems to be giving Yuri the cold shoulder on Valentine's Day he begins to fear the man he's come to love has grown tired of him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> SO MUCH FOR THIS BEING SHORT. @.@ *sigh* Once again greatly missed the deadline. I thought for sure I'd be able to get this done in time. Oh well.
> 
> My submission for the final day of Victuuri Week; Valentines Day.
> 
> Edited note: Now with 100% more editing!

Valentine’s Day had always been just another day for Yuuri. He never had anyone to spend it with, so he simply hadn’t bothered with the whole thing. As a kid it was easy, being too young to really understand or care about the holiday, though his mother still made sure to give him some homemade chocolate anyway, that part he liked. It wasn’t until he was in middle school that he noticed the fuss people made over the day. The girls in his class would sit together in groups, giggling about who they intended to give their chocolates to, while the boys would pretend not to notice but secretly hope that one of them would be on the receiving end. Yuuri would be lying if he said he wasn’t a little jealous to never be the object of any of his classmate’s affections, but he was so timid and shy it really wasn’t a surprise. Sometimes he wondered if his classmate even knew he was there half the time. Yuuko was the only one who gave him any sort of attention, which as much as he appreciated it, it was almost worse than being ignored since every time she stated, “Friends can give chocolates too!”

Junior high was worse because that was when Yuuko and Nishigori started going out, and suddenly Yuuri felt very much like the third wheel no matter what they did. Some days he avoided them completely.

But this year was different, this year he had Victor, who took every chance he could to show his affections towards Yuuri. So when Victor didn’t mention wanting to make plans as the day drew nearer he couldn’t help but being rather baffled. Was Valentine’s Day the same as Christmas in Russia and they didn’t really celebrate it? He was too embarrassed to ask, feeling he was too old to be worrying about such things, so he decided to push the matter from his mind. It wasn’t like he could miss something he had never experienced, right?

“Oi! The hell are you doing?!”

Yuuri pushed himself up on to his knees after having flubbed yet another jump, he was not having a very good practice. He rubbed the back of his head and gave a sheepish laugh.

“Sorry,” he said. He got to his feet and made his way over to the barrier, picking up his water bottle when he got there.

“Is everything all right Yuuri?” Mila asked.

“Hm? Yeah everything’s fine. Why?”

“Cause you’re skating like an amateur!” Yurio shouted. “No worse than one! You and Victor fighting or something? Is that why he’s not here?”

He tensed slightly, but kept his face neutral. At least he hoped it was.

“No, we’re fine. I’m just having an off day is all.”

Victor had been gone when he woke up that morning. He hadn’t left a note, and when Yuuri had tried to call him he hadn’t answered. When he had arrived at practice and started to explain he didn’t know where Victor was Yakov had stopped him, saying Victor had already called and said he wouldn’t be coming. That had annoyed Yuuri a bit. He couldn’t even bother to leave his own fiancé a simple note, but had managed to call his coach before turning his phone off. Had he done something to make Victor mad? He couldn’t think of anything, but then again this was Victor they were talking about, the man was about as unpredictable as they came. He hadn’t bothered to ask Yakov if Victor had said where he was, deciding at the time he didn’t care. If Victor wanted to act like a child rather than talk about whatever was bothering him then let him act like a child.

The others were watching him skeptically, clearly convinced that something was going on between the two. He couldn’t really blame them, he hadn’t skated this bad in a while, but the attention made him want to shrink in on himself. He resisted the urge however, closed his water bottle, and set it back on the barrier.

“I’m gonna take a short break.”

He expected Yakov to say something about him slacking off, but the man stood as stoic as ever, so he moved over to the exit and stepped off the ice. He could feel the eyes of the other skaters on him as he slipped his skate guards on so he kept his gaze down towards his skates, focusing on his task. Once the guards were in place he headed towards the locker room, keeping his eyes forward and continuing to avoid looking at the others. The moment the door had closed behind him he let out a long sigh, why was he worrying about this? It was silly. So Victor didn’t want to celebrate Valentine’s Day with him, so what? He hadn’t ever celebrated it before, so why start now? It’s wasn’t like _not_ celebrating meant Victor didn’t care about him. He knew he did, so then why…

There was a loud bang behind him and the door suddenly slammed into his back, sending him sprawling face first on the ground. He pushed himself and looked back over his shoulder, already knowing who he was going to see.

“You don’t honestly think we’re that dumb, do you?” Yurio asked. “So why don’t you cut the crap and say what’s going on in that in the dopey head of yours.”

Yuuri looked at him a moment then sighed and pushed himself up on to his knees. “It… it’s stupid…”

“Tch, like I expected anything else coming from you.” He walked over and plopped on to the ground in front of him. “So come on, out with it.”

Yuuri blinked, the surprise clear on his face. Yurio was the only person he knew who could rival Victor’s level of unpredictable. Most of the time he acted cold and indifferent to everyone and everything, and then he had moments like this where he showed he actually cared about the people around him. Of course, that didn’t mean he would be entirely sympathetic about whatever problem the person was having, and this situation was certainly outside his range of compassion. But the hard stare the teen was giving him told him that he wasn’t going to get out of this. With a sigh he stared down at his knees, unable to look the younger skater in the eyes.

“It’s just… Well… Do you… I mean… in Russia do you…” He closed his eyes, his cheeks hot with embarrassment. “Do you celebrate Valentine’s Day in Russia?”

His question came out in a rush, and he wasn’t entirely sure of how clearly his words had come out. When he eventually opened his eyes, and glanced up at Yurio—who hadn’t spoken or even made a sound—the look on his face told him he had understood him loud and clear. His mouth was hanging open slightly, one eyebrow raised high and looked as if he was debating which of the no doubt many snide remarks in his head to say first. Yuuri waved his hands in front of him frantically, not really wanting to hear any of them.

“See it’s stupid, I told you. Just… forget I said anything. Let’s get back to-”

He started to stand as he spoke, but Yurio reached out and grabbed his wrist, stopping him. Yuuri blinked and looked down at the youth, who was looking at him with a fairly neutral expression. As neutral as Yurio could do anyway. The two stared at each other for several moments before Yuuri settled back down.

“I told Yakov having the two of you here would be a pain.” Yuuri opened his mouth to say something, but Yurio held up a hand to silence him. “It’s not as big a deal here as it is in other countries no, but some people do still celebrate it.”

“Oh…”

He looked down as feelings of sadness welled up in his chest, so Victor hadn’t wanted to celebrate with him after all. Why hadn’t he just said so? He would have understood if they had just talked about it. It wasn’t like he had been actively looking forward to it, he had just assumed Victor would make a big deal about it like he did everything else. Maybe Victor really _was_ mad at him.

“You’re not gonna start crying, are you?”

Yuuri looked up, Yurio was eyeing him cautiously, looking like he was ready to bolt at even the slightest hint of tears. Despite how he was feeling he couldn’t help but be amused, a small smile playing at his lips. He shook his head.

“Don’t worry, I’m not feeling quite that sorry for myself.”

Yurio continued to watch him another minute then seemed to accept the answer Yuuri had given him. He sighed and leaned back on his hands, looking up at the ceiling.

“Victor’s an idiot. He should have known you’d react like this, the hell was he thinking?”

Yuuri blinked and continued to stare at the youth, was he trying to comfort him? The fact Yurio had come after him at all was shock enough, but this… Though his tone suggested his comment was half aimed at Yuuri and half at himself. Still, it was endearing to know that the usually moody teen was concerned enough about him to make the effort. He had only ever tried to comfort Yuuri one other time, right after the Rostelecom Cup last year. The younger skater had knocked him to the ground then too, before tossing a bag full of special made Katsudon Piroshki into his lap. It had been a shock then too, but still appreciated.

“We should he back,” he said when the two had sat in silence for a while. Yurio looked at him.

“You gonna actually land your jumps this time?”

“I suppose we’ll find out.”

Yurio scoffed, got to his feet, and moved for the door. Yuuri stood as well but didn’t follow.

“Yurio?”

Then teen paused and looked back at him over his shoulder, one eyebrow raised in question.

“Thanks.”

There was the briefest look of surprise in the teens eyes before his usual scowl returned.

“Just get your head back on straight, or you and Victor won’t be getting married for _another_ year.”

He smirked then disappeared through the door. Yuuri stood there dumbfounded, mouth hanging open slightly and cheeks tinged pink. After a moment he regained himself and couldn’t help but smile before following after him

 

He ached all over. It was times like this he really missed his family’s hot spring, the water always did wonders when he felt like this. He supposed the bathtub back at his and Victor’s apartment would have to suffice. After his talk with Yurio he had felt a little better, but had still only managed to land his jumps less than half the time. Yakov eventually took pity on him and decided to call it a day. It wouldn’t do anyone any good if Yuuri injured himself because his head wasn’t in it, and the other skaters were too worried about him to really focus, so he really didn’t see what other choice he had. “But you had better have your head straightened out tomorrow or don’t bother showing up at all!” he had said.

So Yuuri found himself making his way through St. Petersburg, hands buried deep in the pockets of his coat and eyes on the ground. He had opted to walk rather than hail a cab or catch the bus, hoping the cool evening air would help clear his head. After leaving the rink he had tried to call Victor again, but still there was no answer. Why was Victor acting like this? What had he done to make the man so determined to avoid him on a day when couples were supposed show their love? Could it be that Victor didn’t…

He quickly pushed the thought from his mind, giving his head a hard shake for good measure. He was being stupid, of course Victor still loved him. Although… Yesterday Victor had seemed… off. He had been distracted, on his phone more than usual, and wasn’t nearly as clingy as he usually was. Was Victor finally growing bored with him? Had he started to realize that Yuuri wasn’t nearly as special as he thought and was looking to put distance between them? His eyes started to burn with the threat of tears and he quickly told himself to get a grip. He needed to stop thinking these things, he was being stupid and letting his anxiety get the better of him, but he couldn’t help it. Victor had never acted like this with him before and it just felt so… _wrong._

Suddenly he didn’t feel much like going home. Being ignored by Victor while they were apart was one thing, but being ignored while they were within the confines of their apartment? He didn’t think he could handle that. Mila might be willing to put him up for the night, or even Georgi. Heck Yurio would probably be willing if he thought Yuuri was really that upset. He pulled out his phone and pulled up the teen’s contact. His thumb hovered over the dial button, but he couldn’t bring himself to press it. Finally, after staring at the screen for what felt like several minutes he turned the screen off and shoved the phone back in his pocket. No, he wasn’t going to run away like he always did. Whatever was going on with Victor he was going to find out, even if there was a chance he wouldn’t like the outcome. If Victor really didn’t want to be around him _then_ he would worry about finding a place to stay. His mind set, he lifted his head and picked up the pace a bit as he made his way back to his and Victor’s apartment.

By time he reached the door to their apartment his nerves had set in again. What if he confronted Victor and he confirmed Yuuri’s worst fear? That he had indeed grown bored and wanted nothing more to do with him? His hand shook as he reached for the doorknob, and he almost turned and ran back down the hall. But before he could he pushed forward, forcing himself to grab the knob, turn it, and throw the door open.

“Victor! You and I need to-” His words caught in his throat at the sight before him.

The room had been completely transformed. The coffee table had been pushed off to the side and had been replaced with at least two dozen large, fluffy looking red and gold pillows—a few of which he noted were shaped like hearts—and a large, fuzzy white blanket. The lights had been dimmed and a number of candle’s, more than he could currently count, had been lit, bathing the room in a soft, warm glow. And then there were the roses, they were everywhere! Even the floor was littered with their delicate petals. For a moment he was certain he had walked into the wrong apartment, but then movement from the direction of the kitchen caught his attention and he focused his gaze there. Victor was making his way around the island and hurrying towards him, the look on his face a mixture of surprise and… worry? Before he had a chance to say anything Victor was there, he threw his arms around him and pulled him into a crushing hug. Yuuri blinked in surprise.

“Victor…?”

“Yuuri, where have you _been?_ he asked, Yuuri was sure he heard his voice crack.

“I…” 

Yuuri didn’t know what to say, what was going on? Why did Victor seem so worried? And… was he shaking? Eventually Victor pulled away from the hug and held Yuuri at arm’s length. Yuuri’s eyes widened when he saw that there were tears in Victor’s eyes.

“Yurio called almost two hours ago and said, well, shouted really that you were upset. That you were completely off at practice, that I was an idiot and… Oh Yuuri I’m so sorry.”

And just like that he was back in Victor’s arms in an even tighter embrace than the one he had received a few moments ago. His surprise was fading away, being replaced by relief and confusion. Victor wasn’t angry with him, the way he was holding him was proof of that. So then why…

“You… were ignoring me…” he finally said.

Victor released him and stepped away again, though he kept his hands on Yuuri’s arms.

“It was never my intention to make you think I was ignoring you. I just… got so excited wanting to make everything perfect that I didn’t stop to think about my actions. It never even occurred to me that you would think that.”

Yuuri looked at him a moment, then at the room behind him, then back at him. A smile began to work its way on to Victor’s face.

“Happy Valentine’s Day Yuuri.”

Suddenly everything clicked. Why Victor had been gone when he awoke this morning, why he hadn’t answered any of his calls, why he had been so distracted yesterday, it all made sense now. _He had been setting all of this up._ All at once he was assaulted with a number of emotions. Relief, happiness, frustration, shame, and just a little bit of anger. Before he could stop them tears were pouring from his eyes, Victor looked at him in alarm.

“Y-Yuuri..?”

“I thought you were mad at me! I thought maybe you were bored with me, that you didn’t want me around. That… that you no longer…”

He looked down and couldn’t finish. For a moment Victor just stood there, and Yuuri could practically see the look of surprise that was no doubt on Victor’s face. And then he was in Victor’s arms once again, and this time he returned the embrace, clinging to him almost desperately. Like if he didn’t hold on to him he would fade away.

“Oh Yuuri… You should know by now that I could never get bored with you.” His voice was gentle and soothing, and Yuuri found himself calming down almost instantly. “You’re probably the most interesting person I’ve ever met. Every day I look forward to seeing what new ways you’ll find to surprise me. That’s why I wanted to do something to surprise _you._ To show you just how special you are to me. But I guess I messed that up.”

It was Yuuri’s turn to break their embrace this time. He took a moment to wipe his tears away before looking up at Victor with a loving smile.

“Victor you don’t have to go through all this to show me that, just getting to be with you is enough.”

Victor stared at him then his face broke out into the biggest grin Yuuri had ever seen before throwing his arms around him yet again, nearly knocking them both over. Yuuri laughed and returned the hug. They stood there for a long time, neither wanting to move, until Victor spoke in his ear, his voice playful and mischievous.

“Well if I’m all you really need then I guess you don’t want your special surprise dinner.”

Yuuri blinked and pulled away enough to look at him, unable to hide his curiosity. Victor merely grinned.

 

“I still can’t believe you got my mom to show you how to make Katsudon over _video chat._

Victor laughed. He and Yuuri were curled up together under the fuzzy blanket on the mound of pillows, their empty bowls sitting off to the side. Yuuri had been a little unsure about the whole thing at first, but the pillows were surprisingly comfy, and getting to snuggle up with Victor like this certainly made it even better.

“Well it was for you, so she was more than happy to do it.”

“So Yurio and everyone else knew what was going on?”

Victor nodded. “Yep. Which was why Yurio called to chew me out for not thinking of how you might react. Which… I really should have. I’m sorry.”

Yuuri shook his head and looked up at him with a smile. “It’s okay. I shouldn’t have let my doubts get the better of me.”

Victor frowned. “You have doubts about us?”

Yuuri visibly stiffened. He sat up suddenly, waving his hands frantically.

“N-no! It’s just… I mean…”

He looked down, his cheeks flushed with embarrassment. He hadn’t thought he had any doubt about them until today, he thought he had managed to put that behind him. But as usual his mind had been his own worst enemy. Why was it so hard for him to accept something good in his life?

“I’m sorry…” he said quietly.

Victor looked at him a moment then reached out, wrapped his arms around him, and pulled him down beside him again. Yuuri let out a small squawk of surprise.

“Yuuri, I don’t want you to ever have any doubts about the way I feel about you. You are by far the best thing to every happen to me. You’ve taught me so much about life and love, and I want to continue learning with you. So… try to have a little faith.”

Yuuri barely breathed as Victor spoke, feeling his chest tighten. He, Yuuri Katsuki, had taught Victor Nikiforov, the living legend, about life and love? Somehow that didn’t seem possible. But as he slowly lifted his gaze to look at Victor, and saw the loving way he was looking at him, he immediately believed it. A small smile eased on to his lips.

“Happy Valentine’s Day Yuuri.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day Victor.”

Victor smiled, then leaned down and captured Yuuri’s lips in a tender kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> And there you have it! Sorry again for the long, I really had intended for this to be much shorter and then it sort of got away from me. Hope you still enjoyed anyway!


End file.
